A New Direction?
by snixxjuice
Summary: FutureFic! Ils se retrouvent tous, 13 ans plus tard. Mais tout a changé... Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croient.
1. Prologue

**A nouveau, Salut à tous!**

Voilà le (pitoyablement pourritissime) prologue de ma nouvelle FanFiction qui est donc une FutureFic!

Donc, **OUI**, je les ai tous imaginés avec un avenir brillant et joyeux, même si ce n'est surement pas le cas pour la plupart d'entre eux (moi je dis ça, je dis rien :D)... **Quelqu'un a un problème avec ça ? **(Fait gaffe, ou je te montre comment on fait à Lima Height!)

**BREF. **Je vous mets une suite après... dirons-nous... 4 reviews? Mais oui!

* * *

><p><strong>Rated: K+, mais je n'exclu peut-être pas du M ;)<strong>

**Disclaimer: Glee ne m'appartient pas, undsoweiter, undsoweiter... Mais l'histoire m'appartient :D**

* * *

><p>Ah oui et encore une chose!<p>

Je créé un blog avec dessus toutes les photos et autres qui doivent être dans la fiction et que je ne peux malheureusement pas mettre sur ce site. L'adresse (enlèvez les espaces :D):** www . anewdirection . skyrock . com**

* * *

><p>Maintenant que j'ai fini mon baratin...<p>

**BONNE "LECTURE", BANDE DE GLEEK'S :D**

* * *

><p>A<strong><em> New Direction<em>?**

**13 ans plus tard.**

**Rachel** et **Mercedes** sont devenues des stars de comédies musicales**. Kurt** quant à lui est maintenant reconnu comme mannequin. **Blaine** triomphe dans le nouveau James Bond tout comme **Quinn** dans _Lovely You_, la comédie romantique d'**Artie** qui est réalisateur. **Santana** est la nouvelle _Lady GaGa_ et se fait connaître sous le nom de _Snixxx Lopierce_. **Brittany** et **Mike** sont danseurs professionnels chacun de leur côté, tandis que** Tina** s'est lancée dans la politique gauchiste après avoir échoué dans la musique. **Finn** a choisi le sport (tout comme **Sam** qui détient le record américain de snowboard), et est le leader des _Knicks_, les basketteurs New Yorkais. **Puck** est devenu contre toute attente membre du FBI. **Sugar** est toujours autant riche et ne fait donc rien, même si elle souhaiterais jouer dans le prochain film de son compagnon Artie. Voilà ce que vous avez manqué dans___**Glee**_!

Couples actuels :

-**Finchel (Finn/Rachel)** + **Barbra** et** Kurt** (les deux petits jumeaux trop chous-mignons)

-**Klaine (Kurt/Blaine)**

-**Samcedes (Sam/Mercedes)**

-**Tike (Tina/Mike)** + Michael (le fils trop trop beau qui a 7 ans et qui est le sosie de Mike)

-**Sugartie (Suagr/Artie)** + ? (qui est actuellement dans un état de fœtus)

Pauvres petits gens seuls et égarés :

-**Brittany**

-**Santana** (alias Snixxx Lopierce)

-**Quinn**

-**Noah** (on est sérieux maintenant, c'est Noah ou Agent Puckerman)

* * *

><p><strong>Vous souhaiteriez undes autres personnages? Si oui, qui? Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Thinkin' about present

Bonjour tutti!

**Oui, je sais.** Il n'y a pas eu 4 reviews, mais j'avais envie de mettre la suite, peut-être que vous aurez envie de reviewer à ça!

D'abord:

**Achele**: Je laisse un peu de mystère sur le Brittana, mais elles ne sont plus ensemble. Tu découvriras par la suite pourquoi! Oui, Santana a fait un melange de son nom et celui de Brit (Lopez + Pierce = Bah... Lopierce!)

_Et j'ai pensé au nombreux **Faberry's Shipper**, même si je ne le suis pas forcément, il y aura une intrigue Faberry! (Après je donne pas plus de précisions pour l'instant. À vrai dire j'ai même pas encore décidé moi-même ;D)_

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapitre 1: Thinkin' about present**

Artie et Sugar -ou plutôt leurs domestiques- s'affairaient dans la maison à tout préparer. En effet, le couple avait décidé de réunir tout l'ancien Glee Club, pour le nouveau projet d'Artie. Il les avait tous retrouvé -grâce aux réseaux sociaux tels que Facebook, Twitter, MySpace et autres. Rachel, Sam, Brittany, Puck, Tina, Kurt, Santana, Finn, Quinn, Blaine, Mercedes et Mike avaient tous rendez-vous dans la demeure Motta de Los Angeles ce soir, à 19h.

Artie sentait le stress monter. Et si ils n'aimaient pas? Si ils refusaient de jouer dans sa série? Que ferait-il? Il devrait trouver un groupe de jeunes gens talentueux en moins d'un mois? Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer.

-Art'? Tu dors?

C'était sa petite-amie, Sugar Motta. Un peu stupide, mais gentille et très riche, Artie l'avait toujours aimé. Il avait un penchant pour les filles stupides. Brittany, Becky, et maintenant Sugar.

-Sug'! Tu m'as fait peur. Non, je ne dors pas, j'essaie de me calmer un peu.

-Tu as peur qu'ils n'aiment pas, hein?

Il sourit. Décidément, elle le connaissait bien maintenant.

-Ils vont adorer. Ton scénario est génial!

-Tu... Tu es sûre?

-À 100%!

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

* * *

><p>De leur côté, Rachel et Finn étaient à l'aéroport. Finn poussait la double-poussette pendant que Robert, leur majordome, s'occupait des bagages de la petite famille.<p>

-Rach' appelle un taxi s'il-te-plaît! demanda Finn à sa femme.

-Je m'en occ... commença Robert avant d'être coupé par une Rachel hystérique.

-Je peux le faire! Je suis une femme, je suis pas handicapée!

Elle appela un taxi et les 4 Hudson-Berry se firent amener chez les Motta-Abrams, laissant à Robert le choix de son hôtel.

-Rachel, calme-toi, on va juste chez Artie et Sugar pour passer une semaine de vacances tranquille.

-Mais si il a invité les autres? Si on se retrouve face à Quinn ou Puck?

-On ne va pas se retrouver face à eux. Allez, calme-toi ma chérie.

Il déposa doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Ça va aller, d'accord?

-Oui, tu as sûrement... Tu as raison.

Il prit sa main et ils arrivèrent les premiers à la demeure Motta. Sugar les accueillit chaleureusement et les domestiques les débarrassèrent de leurs bagages. Barbra et Kurt dans les bras, Finn et Rachel se dirigèrent vers le salon, où les attendait Artie.

-Vous êtes les premiers!

-Salut Art! lança Finn en lui serrant la main.

La diva s'était crispée dès qu'elle compris qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix, elle devrait confronter son passé et donc... Quinn Fabray.

-Rachel, Finn, Barbra, Mini-moi, salut!

Kurt et Blaine qui venaient d'arriver saluèrent les Hudson-Berry d'un signe de main, puis allèrent embrasser Sugar et Artie.

Blaine repensa à Sugar. Cette fille l'avait... fasciné durant l'année qu'ils avaient passe sans les autres ND, elle était en fait douce, amusante, gentille, et avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup grandi à présent. Elle était magnifique, il ne pouvait pas le contester.

-Salut Sug'.

Une terreur blonde venait d'entrer dans la demeure. Ce n'était autre que la légendaire Quinn Fabray, actrice de renommée mondiale. Et redoutable. Elle se dirigea vers tout le monde, leurs fît la bise. Puis... Rachel.

_-Quinn!_

_-Non Rachel va-t-en! _

_-Lucy Quinn Fabray, attends-moi! _

_Quinn s'était retournée et avait vu Rachel, encore plus belle que d'habitude dans sa robe de bal. _

_-Quinn je t'ai dit que je m'excusais! _

_-Non, Rachel! Tu m'as déjà prit Finn, et Puck, j'ai donné ma fille à ta mère, tu me prends ma gloire, tu me prends tout ce que je mérite! Et maintenant tu me prends cette couronne alors que tu n'as RIEN fait pour l'avoir! _

_-Quinnie..._

_-Quinn!_

_-S'il-te-plaît ne m'en veux pas... Je t'en supplie... _

_Comme l'année précédente, Quinn envoya à Rachel une claque monumentale. _

_-Tu ne partageras jamais rien avec moi, RuPaul, tu dois toujours tout garder pour toi! _

_-Tu avais dit que tu ne m'appellerais plus jamais comme ça, Quinn... murmura Rachel en un sanglot. _

_La blonde se sentit tout à coup culpabiliser. Depuis le début de leur amitié, elle détestait voir Rachel pleurer, pire que ça, elle ne le supportait pas. _

_-Désolée Rach... Je suis désolée... Vraiment... _

_Elle prit Rachel dans ses bras et la serra plus fort que jamais. _

_-Shh... Pleure-pas... S'il-te-plaît... Je voulais pas dire ça... _

_La brune passa elle aussi ses bras autour de Quinn, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, pas maintenant. _

_-Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est qu'une couronne, non? Finn et toi la méritiez en fin de compte. Joe n'a..._

_-C'est moi qui suis désolée Quinn. On aurait jamais du se lancer contre toi. _

_Soudain, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux. Les yeux bruns renvoyaient un regard tellement doux aux yeux verts pleins de larmes qui tentait de rester indifférents. Rachel ferma les yeux, tout comme Quinn, et approcha son visage de celui de la blonde. Leurs nez se cognèrent doucement, et Quinn posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rachel, d'abord tendrement, puis passionnément. La Cheerleader sentit la langue de son ancienne pire ennemie caresser ses lèvres, qu'elle entrouvrît en poussant un léger gémissement. La brune posa ses mains dans la nuque de Quinn et continua à l'embrasser. C'était trop de tension pour la blonde qui la plaqua contre le mur et se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou. Leur baiser était devenu bestial, sauvage. Elles n'étaient plus que désir pour l'autre, envie de plus, là, maintenant. _

_-Quinnie... souffla Rachel pendant que cette dernière ouvrait doucement la fermeture Éclair de sa robe. _

_Mais la blonde ne la laissa pas parler plus et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui déclencha immédiatement un gémissement._

_-Y'a des hôtels pour ça! _

_Elles se décollèrent tellement précipitamment que la robe de Rachel (sous laquelle elle ne portait pas de soutient-gorge) tomba à pieds. _

_-Rhabille-toi, Rachel, et tenez vous pouvez aller dans ma voiture! lança Santana, souriante, en leur envoyant la clef de son Audi et en retournant dans la salle de bal. _

-Salut Quinn.

-Ça fait vraiment longtemps Rachel.

Elles se firent la bise poliment, en pensant toutes les deux au bal des terminales.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;) En tout cas j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre :)<strong>

**Dans le prochain: le retour de Snixxx Lopierce et de Puckzilla! Je vous aime :)**


	3. eeend

Salut à tous! Hum en fait j'écris ce petit mot pour vous annoncer que **ma bêta Charles Monroe (Charlie) et moi arrêtons de publier**. Désolée pour ceux qui aimaient bien ou qui suivaient, mais on n'a plus d'inspiration... On ne pense pas reprendre, on suis moins branchée writing... Donc voilà.

Nous vous conseillons néanmoins l'auteure **The Why Of The How**, dans laquelle nous reconnaissons un peu nos styles d'écriture. Passez chez elle, elle fait des fictions vraiment sympas! :)

Alors, pour la dernière fois... Au revoir!

Marie


End file.
